Akatsuki Prank Season
by xXHugsxandxCookiesXx
Summary: When the Akatsuki members get called to a meeting by Pain, they discover that they will be staying together at a mansion for a year. But add boredom and revenge, and a simple 1-year-stay can erupt into an all-out prank war! What madness will ensue?NO YAOI


**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Prologue_

"It's time to leave, brat." Sasori said within his puppet, Hiruko, as he opened the door to their hotel room.

"Katsu!"

**BOOM**

Before Sasori could do anything, Deidara jumped out the open window where a giant, clay bird was waiting.

"True art is an explosion, un!" he yelled as he flew away.

"Deidara! Get back here!"

The blonde smirked, "See 'ya back at the base, danna, un!"

The puppet master then tried to use Hiruko's tail to grab the clay bird's right wing to pull his partner back, but it was too late. The bomber had already flown too far for him to reach.

"I'll get you back for this you little brat...This prank of yours won't go unpunished." he muttered from the inside of one of his favorite puppets as Deidara left.

Sasori went back to the place where the explosion happened. Seeing as to how the bomb came from above, the blonde probably put the small clay bird on top of the door, which Sasori noticed was earlier left slightly ajar. Deidara also must have waited for him to open the door to get in, thus, letting the piece of clay fall on him and explode. He thought it was a childish tactic but then started to think otherwise considering the fact that he fell for it.

While waiting, the brat most likely positioned himself near the window to make a quick getaway once he made the little thing detonate.

The only thing the oh-so-wise-and-intellectual Sasori couldn't figure out at the moment was _why. _

Why on earth would that blonde bastard even _dare_ try pulling such an immature trick knowing who he, the great Akasuna no Sasori, was? It was just plain retarded.

After he finished examining the area, he was about to leave through the window as well before the inn-keeper came running in with a look of panic and a small bucket of water in his arms.

"What happened here?" the man shouted, gaping at the horrible mess the explosion made.

The S-rank criminal sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day. Well, at least he could take out his anger (for the brat and the damage he'd done to Hiruko) on this guy.

* * *

Deidara was afraid. Wait. Scratch that. He was down-right_ terrified._

_'Shit, Danna's gonna kill me!' _

The blonde was now on his clay creation, flying at full speed due to the fear that his wooden partner would catch up to him.

He had just recently thought about the consequence that his little scheme would cost him. And now that he actually _thought_ about it, it wasn't good.

He was just so friggin' bored! He'd been waiting for his puppet-obsessed partner all day without _anything_ to do _at all. _

What else could he have done to pass the time and have a little fun?

_"It's alright, Deidara. You just have to calm yourself down and think of a decent excuse... Anyway, he's not gonna catch-up. He isn't... Right?''_

He was already midway to Akatsuki's new base in Amegakure when he began to wonder why all of the organization's members had to meet in the exact same place.

_'I wonder what's so urgent? The members of Akatsuki have never met-up all at the same place... Well, at least not since I was recruited.' _

After two and a half hours, he was there.

_'Finally!' _he thought as he jumped down the clay bird.

It was raining. Not very hard, but raining nonetheless. Deiadara hated it.

He was used to hot, dry weather. He was used to the kind of weather in Iwagakure that made you sweat and want a drink of cold water. Yeah. That weather was just fine. But _this _weather. He just plain despised it.

He lost his train of thought as he realized where he was.

_'Did I get the wrong location or something?'_

He rubbed his eyes to check if he was right about what he saw.

'What the_ hell?' _

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

"Leader-sama wants all of us to meet up at a _MANSION, un?_" he asked, slightly surprised that he actually said it out loud.

If it wasn't for the note attached to the door saying, "Akatsuki's New Base" in bold, red letters, Deidara would have honestly thought he was delusional.

After the shock wore off, he decided that it would be better to go inside instead of getting soaked in the rain—No matter how surreal he thought this situation was.

_' I wonder if Leader-sama's told the entire village about the Akatsuki... I mean, he may run the place, but, isn't making an all-too-noticable mansion for a bunch of highly-wanted criminals smack in the middle of a it a bit too much..?' he thought absent-mindedly. _

As he got in, he found that he was stepping on a rug. He probably wouldn't have minded it, but it wasn't any ordinary rug. It was a rug with the Akatsuki symbol on it. Now, that just wasn't normal.

_'How the hell did Leader-sama get one of these?'_ he wondered as he took off his wet cloak.

_**(A/N: E-bay perhaps? *wink* *wink*)**_

When he looked up, he was surprised to see Konan there... watching him.

"Oh, hello there, Konan-chan, un." he gave her a small bow.

She returned the gesture and politely asked, "Why are you here so early, Deidara-san?"

Deidara nearly winced.

"I thought it'd be better if I came early,un." he lied smoothly.

Konan seemed to raise an eyebrow. "Where's Sasori-san?"

"W-what do you mean, un?"

_'Damn it.' _he inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

"You know what I mean, Deidara-san."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

She gave him a questioning stare.

"Sasori-no-dannna just sent me here early and told me he'd catch-up, un." he defended.

"And why would he do that? I don't think he'd do something like that if nothing bad happened." Deidara gulped.

"W-Well, o-one of his puppets got b-broken on the way here, un."

The blue-haired kunoichi narrowed her eyes. She obviously wasn't convinced.

"Some stupid ninja's from Kusagakure decided to ambush us, un."

Though obviously not believing Deidara's story, she let it go and thought that it would get settled once Sasori got there, anyway.

"Fine."

Deidara inwardly sighed. _'That was a close call.'_

He smiled. "So, why-"

"Leader-sama will explain once he gets here. Now, dry-off and pick a room to sleep in. You get first pick since the others only arrive tomorrow. You and the rest of the members will be staying here for a short period of time." she explained.

"Wait, wha-" he was cut-off when a towel hit his face.

His eye twitched. "She's gonna pay for that,un."

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

'_Since I'm spending the rest of the day with Konan-chan, I might as well make it worthwhile.'_

An evil smirk crossed my features as I finished setting-up my diabolical plot of pay-back.

I started to chuckle devilishly, realizing that today was gonna be a fantastic, non-boring, exciting and artistic day. It was just so awesome you'd wanna explode out of joy.

"Deidara-san?"

I grinned.

'_Time to set my plan into action .'_

* * *

**This is my first fic. Reviews are loved. Don't be afraid to leave some. Constructive criticism would be nice. But, please be gentle? Haha. :D **

**~Cookie**


End file.
